emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Roz Fielding
Rosalind "Roz" Fielding is a friend of Holly Barton's from college. At first she appeared to be just a typical normal teenager but is later seen to be giving drugs to Holly. On Holly's 19th birthday Roz gives her some drugs in The Woolpack, when Holly's parents find out that Holly has been kicked out of college they confront her and tell Roz to leave. Holly is later banned from seeing or calling Roz. When Holly's father, John, accuses Holly of stealing ketamine, Holly stays at Roz's house. Holly later swaps the ketamine with Roz for cocaine. Holly later runs away from home and her parents John and Moira go and see Roz thinking that Holly is staying at her house again but Roz tells them that she has not heard from Holly. When Holly later returns home, John calls Roz and asks her to come and see Holly to give her some emotional support to help her cure her drug addiction. Roz and Holly go for a walk in the fields and talk but Holly then begins asking Roz for more drugs and they argue. John and Holly's brother Adam witness the argument and Roz tells them about Holly's request for drugs. In November, Roz returns again to see Holly but is sent away by Moira and Adam. She returns the following week and John reluctantly lets her in to speak to Holly and this appears to make her feel better. Roz tells Moira that she believes Holly is doing better than she expected. The following day Roz returns but Adam confronts her and they argue. Moira overhears the argument whilst tending to Holly. Adam orders Roz to leave. Roz hides in the barn and waits for Moira to leave. She then sneaks into the house to see Holly and attempts to speak to her. Holly is asleep and Roz realises that she has taken more heroin. Moira returns and tells Roz to leave. Roz tries to convince Moira that Holly has taken more drugs but Moira dismisses her claims. Adam enters the house and overhears their argument. Believing Roz, Adam tries to ring John to tell him about the situation but Moira tries to stop him. Adam and Roz both realise that Moira has been buying heroin for Holly and Roz leaves in shock. Roz returns on 16th December to see how Holly is doing. Moira apologises to Roz for misjudging her and Roz accepts it. Holly comes downstairs and is pleased to see Roz. Roz remarks that Holly looks better than when she last saw her. Holly asks Moira if Roz can take her to the clinic to get her methadone but Roz and Moira both decline, thinking it is too soon for her. Roz offers to come with her and Moira so they can catch up with each other's news and Moira agrees. When they return home Roz and Holly sit on the sofa, and after Moira leaves the house, Roz asks Holly how she is getting on and Holly tells her that she still suffers from withdrawal symptoms but doesn't want to hurt her family any more than she already has. Roz tells Holly that she has also given up using drugs. After her father throws her out, Roz subsequently moves in with the Bartons at Butler's Farm and later secures a job at Sharma & Sharma sweet factory. Roz later becomes disillusioned with her job and takes a strong dislike to her boss Nikhil Sharma. After feeling that Nikhil has been treating the factory workers badly Roz instigates a strike. Nikhil's brother Jai manages to convince Roz and the other employees to return to work. However, Roz reveals to Holly that a friend has offered her a job in Bradford at a textile factory, designing patterns for products and tells her that she has been offered a flat there from a friend. Roz later calls Nikhil and resigns from her job. She packs her belongings up and after bidding farewell to Holly and the Bartons, she leaves Butler's Farm and departs the village. Roz returns to the village to support Holly at John's funeral. She reveals that she is planning to move to London. Roz is mentioned when Holly dies suddenly from a drug overdose in October 2016. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1992 births Category:2010 debuts Category:2012 departures Category:Students Category:Factory workers Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:Residents of Hotten